Learn From Mistakes
by rushergirl123
Summary: What happens when Logan's mother dies and his best friends have done nothing to him but make him do there stuff? When they find out his mother died they are going to need big time luck or their friendship is ruined.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is my newest story. I hope you like it I tried to do my best and I hope I'm not copying anyones story. I am still trying to get more ideas so keep tuned and enjoy I hope...**

Logan Mitchell was in the kitchen doing the dishes because Mrs. Knight was out in the gym, and his three best friends in the world were at the pool trying to get the Jennifer's. The boys have moved a while ago to L.A in hopes to make it as a boy band. Logan signed as his he did the dishes, he wished his annoying best friends helped him. But he felt like his friends didn't care about him because when they had to do chores, his friends begged him to do HIS, same as homework, projects etc. He put the dishes In the sink and went in his and Kendall room to do his homework and his friends.

He was about to sit down on his desk, when his phone started ringing loudly. He signed mad hoping it was not one of his friends asking for him to do mores stuff.

He looked at the caller and it said DAD, Logan smiled he missed his dad but he was wondering why his mother didn't call instead. "Hello dad I miss you so much whats up?". Logan replied.

"Hey buddy I am afraid this is not a happy call. I have bad news do you want to hear it?". Logan signed worried,

"Yes dad please you promised to tell me everything and there's no going back Please..".

"Logan your mother died. She was in an accident a drunk driver hit her side and she died right away, son I am so sorry this must he hard but it will be okay it is for me to".

Logan felt tears come to his chocolate eyes,and he almost dropped his phone. "No dad please make this a sick joke, please". Logan dad signed sadly.

"Son I'm afraid it's not, I have never lied to you and never will i got to go see when the.. funeral is call you later son". Logan said his good bye and hang up.

He went under his bed covers and cried into his pillow. He loved his mom so much. She was amazing and with him through everything. He loved his dad to of course. He hoped his friends would have a heart and help through this.

He hoped his dad would tell Mrs. Knight and she would tell the boys he didn't want to. He heard the door open and heard Mrs. Knight walk into his room. She sat on his bed and rubbed his back. "Your father just called I am so sorry honey are you ok tonight I will make apple pie your favorite". Logan pulled the covers off him, and smiled tiny at her,

"Mrs. Knight thank you i think I will be fine though". Mrs. Knight smiled and left the room for him to be alone she knew he like to when he was upset. Logan though she knew him more then his own best FRIENDS.

Logan got up and went to his desk. In 30 minutes he finished Kendall's homework and was working on James homework when he heard the door slam. He signed his friends were home, then he heard his and Kendall's room door open and his three best 'friends' came into the room.

"Hey buddy are you done with the homework? If not remember we want no wring answers we are trying to get all As". James said.

"If you guys are trying to get all As why don't you do anything". Logan mumbled. The guys frowned.

"I'm sorry what was that buddy, no one talks back to us and you are our math homework guy less talking more work slow poke.". Kendall said. Logan's face turned red,

"You know what I am sick of this, I am not your math homework guy or the guy who does your dumb chores I am your friend. Which means none of that but no you guys don't care about me no one does, so do your own homework and leave me alone". Logan yelled and ran out the room and slammed the front door

The guys stood half guilty, like they cared if they lost a friend. "Whatever we can do his without him we are smart unlike him" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight ran into the room In a hurry. "What happened the truth now". Mrs. Knight said mad,

"Mom what do you mean?". Kendall said like nothing happened.

Mrs. Knight stared at his son and his friends. "I mean where's Logan and why did I hear him yell I heard everything by the way, so truth now or else". Since the guys were afraid of her James spoke out.

"We'll long story or short we made Logan do everything for us and he got mad and ran out but whatever we don't need him". Mrs. Knight turned red as an apple.

"You did what!, that's it you three are grounded for a week, no tv, and wow you guys I thought you would be nice to him after what happened". Mrs. Knight said mad,

"Mom what happened we are his best friends please". Kendall said, still not guilty like his friends.

" Yeah you guys don't act like his beat friends and his mother just died not like you cared I am very upset with you boys I am going to make dinner, I hope you boys do the right thing", with that she left.

Now they were guilty, they needed to fix it.

**Okay I am done with the first chapter. I hoped I was not in an hurry but I hope you liked it I will make a Christmas story for Christmas to maybe lol. I might continue but it matters on if people want me to. PM me for any ideas for later chapter. Bye have an good day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, this is chapter two of this story I decided to continue but I don't know how many you if you review and follow my story if you do I will to your guys story just saying. Enjoy this part is after Mrs. Knight tells Logan's friend what happened. What do you think will happen read on enjoy.**

James just ended trying to call Logan."Ugh his phone is dead Kendall what do we do".James said.

"James be patient, his mother died and we were jerks to him gosh chill".Kendall yelled at him.

James and Kendall kept fighting, while Carlos looked mad, he looked ready to knock them out.

"Guys shut up this is not helping Logan our best buddy who may not want to be anymore". Carlos yelled, which was new to them cause he hardly yelled, unless he was super mad or stressed.

kendall and James stopped fighting and looked to their smaller friend. "We are sorry buddy it's just we are stressed and need to find him, where would he go If we were him". James said,

"The Library of course we are so dumb, let's split up, me and Carlos look in the library, and James look around the Palm Woods move". Kendall said and he and Carlos ran out.

James ran to Palm Woods park, he ran for about an hour until he wanted to give up, then he heard quiet talking on the phone and Logan's voice.

James ran to the voice and saw his best friend under the tree talking to his dad. "Dad please I wanna go home to Minnesota my friends don't like me they use me please". Logan said quiet.

"No! Logan please do not go home we will miss you so much please". James said. Logan looked up and closes his phone and got up to ran.

James grabbed his arm, and stared into his sad brown eyes. "James I don't care, you guys use me and dont care my mom died". Logan said.

"We do care and we are sorry we didn't know until Mrs. Knight told us and please dont leave". James said.

"Fine but please can we go home and I bet you are the only one who cares". Logan said tears in eyes,

"Are you kidding we have been trying to find you for 4 hours I'll text them now". James said and texted the guys.

Logan nodded and they walked to 2j. Mrs. Knight smiled when they opened the door.

"Oh my gosh boys where have you been, and Logan honey are you okay". James and Logan nodded,

"I'm fine Mrs. Knight, just tired, I am going to take a nap". Logan said and went into Kendall and his room.

Just then Kendall and Carlos ran inside. "James where is he,you told us he was here". Carlos said,

"He is taking a nap in his and your room Kendall who is going to check on him while I make him food". James said.

"I guess I will James you make food, and Carlos go get him a gift from us". Kendall said in his leader voice.

The two nodded and did their 'job'. And Kendall went to his and Logan's room.

"Hey buddy I just came to check on you and-". He was cut off by Logan not moving or talking. He realized he was 'asleep' and couldn't breath.

"LOGAN" he screamed.

**Oh a cliffhanger woo, I do this for you guys to guess what happens next pm me ideas if you want and please review this story is not done yet. Have a great day.**


End file.
